Olefinic thermoplastic elastomer sheets attract attention as substitutive sheets for, for example, polyvinyl chloride sheets widely used as automobile interior skin materials and vulcanized rubber sheets used in a wide variety of fields because of such merits that they are excellent in heat resistance, weather resistance and cold resistance, are capable of being formed or molded by the same processes as in thermoplastic resins, are capable of being recycled and are comparatively cheap.
As olefinic thermoplastic elastomer materials, there have been known those obtained by mixing an olefin resin with an olefin copolymer rubber, those obtained by partially crosslinking an olefin resin and an olefin copolymer rubber with a crosslinking agent, and the like (see, for example, the following Prior Art. 1).
Since the conventional olefinic thermoplastic elastomer sheets are low in resistance to surface marring (mar resistance), however, the elastomer sheets involve a problem that they are unsuitable for use as skin materials for automobile interior parts, for example, inner panels and console boxes, of which the mar resistance is required.
Prior Art. 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-26668.